Leon and Jacob's Adventure Saga (Sapphire Version) Part 1 Prologue
It was a bright and sunny day on the Pokémon planet. There wasn’t a cloud in sight in the cyan sky that morning. Everyone knows the story of the Pokémon that live on the human side of the planet, but there’s a whole other side, one devoid of humans, where the Pokémon live freely, living in a way similar to that of humans. They set up their own society and even made houses and mansions for themselves. One such mansion is owned by a Lucario named Leon. He is a bit obsessed with sevens, so he has seven butlers, seven maids, and his mansion contains 7,777,777 rooms. What is contained in each room ranges from a simple bedroom to a library containing every known comic from the Crazy Hand Series. Every morning Leon would wake up at 7:00 A.M., pour a cup of coffee for himself, and sit in the sunroom reading the newest Crazy Hand comic. He would then go and wake up his friend, Jacob, who lives with him, and go back to reading his comic. But not this morning. This morning he was awakened by a Lickilicky’s shadow blocking the sunlight from his face. “You look bored. Why are you bored?” the Lickilicky asked. “I was sleeping and you expect me to know why I was bored?” Leon rubbed his eyes. “I don’t know,” he scratched his head, “You looked bored to me.” "Well I do wish I could go on an epic adventure somewhere, but I fear that if I do, something will happen to my kids or the mansion or something.” “Why don’t you call Susan and have her babysit then?” he suggested. “She’s good at watching places, too.” Leon put his hands on the bed to push himself up when the Lickilicky handed him the phone and left. “Jacob, get back here! I need her number!” Leon yelled. “It’s 2-4-2!” Jacob yelled back. “Oh yeah…” Leon dialed the number. The phone didn’t ring at all before Susan asked, “Hi Leon, why did you call?” “Hubakunychanikad,” he replied out of surprise, completely forgetting about caller ID for a few seconds. Jacob had been standing right outside Leon’s bedroom door the whole time. He came back into the room and took the phone from Leon. “Hi, we’re leaving soon. Can you babysit here?” Jacob asked, carefully making his question short and quick. “Sure,” Susan replied. “Thanks, bye,” Jacob quickly said before hanging up. “Same old Jacob, nice boy,” Susan said just before she hung up as well. “So where do you wanna go?” Jacob asked. “I really want to go to Earth. I heard some rumors that there are Pokémon and humans living there in harmony somehow.” Leon answered. “I’ve always wanted to go to Earth!” Jacob yelled before letting out a scream. “When are we leaving?” “In about ten minutes. I need to get everything I want to take along, and I suggest you do the same.” “Should I ask John to prepare the ship for us?” “No, I was just about to ask you to prepare it. John isn’t here right now.” “Oh yeah, didn’t he take the day off today?” “Yeah, he always was a great butler, even working as a technician for us, too; but every so often he takes a few days off to go visit his niece.” “I thought he took off to pursue his life goal as the world’s greatest computer coder?” “Well sometimes he takes off for that, too, but it’s usually to see his niece.” “Ok, well I’ll see you in ten minutes then.” Jacob left the room. Leon reached over to the desk beside his bed and removed a small brown book with the title “Leon’s Journal” on it. He opened it to a blank page and picked up the pen that was next to it on the desk. He began to write on the page. ~~~ The spaceship was in a room where the walls, floor, and ceiling were all gray, with not even a dot of any other color in the room, except for the spaceship, the little desk in the corner of the room, and the tools on it. The spaceship was white with a few red circles on the sides, and it was about 12 feet tall. It took up almost the entire room, only leaving a small space to walk around it. It is in the shape of a cone, and has four wings. There is a windshield on the front tip of the cone, and a door on the opposite side near the bottom. Jacob was moving a box into it when Leon came into the room. “Are you ready?” he asked. “This is the last box,” Jacob replied. “Good, then we can leave now.” He walked past Jacob, into the ship, and moved towards the front, sitting down in the seat on the right side of the ship. “Hurry up!” “I’m going as fast as I can!” He entered the ship and sat down next to Leon. “I forgot to open the sunroof.” Jacob got up; left the ship, pressed a button on the desk, and got back in the ship as the ceiling of the room was opening. “So, are you sure you’re ready now?” Leon gave Jacob a blank stare. “Yes.” He pulled a lever on the ship’s dashboard. “Ok then, let’s go!” Leon exclaimed as he pressed a few buttons and pulled a few switches above his head. There was a 10-second countdown before the ship blasted off into space, leaving a trail of exhaust behind it. Jacob closed the sunroof with the push of a button in the ship, and they made it out of their planet’s atmosphere in just under 2 minutes. ~~~ “Which way is Earth?” Jacob asked. “I thought you knew!” “I’ve never been there; I assumed you knew since you were the one who decided you wanted to go there.” “Well I don’t, so do you want to do trial and error?” “Well seeing as though we have no other options…” He was cut off by a loud bang coming from the side of the ship. “What just happened?!” Leon exclaimed. “I don’t know, but now we’re off course,” Jacob replied, seeming completely unconcerned. “Off course of what, I thought you didn’t know which way to go?” “I set our course to go past this planet,” Jacob answered as he pointed out the window to a nearby planet. “It didn’t seem safe for us, but it doesn’t matter now, we’re being pulled into its gravitational field.” “So we’re gonna crash-land!?” “Yeah, but I figured out that ship over there hit us.” He pointed at a nearby ship. “They appear to be hurtling towards this planet, too.” “When will we hit it?” “I estimate about five seconds.” Leon and Jacob both are gritting their teeth and holding on to the arms of their chairs with sweat rolling down their faces as they await their fate. Category:Sapphire Version